


Amity learns how to ride a bike

by fandoe



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Hyperfixating on TOH is all I do, Learning How to Ride a Bike, One Shot, YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU WOULD LET GO, also toh revived my passion for writing, but also not really bc they're still kids, i was gonna call this dyke on a bike but it sounded too crude and i wanted something cute, like seriously if eda put it together no wonder that happened, very dubious bike engineering, wrote this bc my friend proposed a fic/art collab and i went bonkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoe/pseuds/fandoe
Summary: Luz convinces Amity to try and learn how to ride a bike because those only exist in the human realm. It goes about as well as you'd expect, especially since Eda put the bike together herself. Cute hijinks ensue.NOW WITH OFFICIAL ART!(Pardon if the formatting is weird, still learning how to get the hang of this site)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 257





	Amity learns how to ride a bike

Amity swallowed as she felt the sweat on her palms weaken her grip on the handle. She attempted to lift one hand up to wipe it on her shirt, quickly realizing that, nope, bad idea, do _not_ leave just one hand on the handle unless you want to topple over immediately. She honestly didn't know how Luz had talked her into doing this. She was already regretting this and, as per Luz' words, she hadn't even started yet. She loved that human too much for her own good. Why'd she have to be so convincingly cute?

"Amity, concentrate! I don't want you to fall within the first few feet of your first magical bike ride!"

Luz' words snapped Amity back to her current situation. She was sitting on the (frankly, uncomfortable) saddle of what Luz had called a "bicycle", or a "bike" for short. Eda had managed to pull different mismatched bike parts over from the human world to the Boiling Isles, ultimately having all the parts necessary to build the entire thing. Amity was confused when she saw the contraption for the first time. Humans rode on a small, pedal-powered vehicle with two wheels directly in front of each other without falling off? She was even more confused when Luz told her that some people like to ride a bike as a hobby or even professionally. How did humans even come up with these inventions?

"Luz, I'm not sure about this," Amity responded worriedly. "I don't understand how I won't fall over the second I stop leaning on this tree and start trying to move."

"Don't worry! I felt like that when I first learned to ride a bike too. And even if you fall, there's no need to worry! I got you some grade-A safety equipment from the human world too."

Luz was referring to the bright pink helmet on Amity's head and the padded pieces of plastic secured to her knees and elbows. Amity did feel somewhat safer with the added protection, but she still couldn't shake her anxiety at what lay before her. Amity looked at Luz, who was standing next to her holding the bike from the back. The green-haired witch looked paler than usual, but nodded at the human to signal she could start explaining what they were going to do. Luz flashed her a calming smile and began her explanation.

"Okay, Amity! First, we're going to pull away from the tree and get you to the middle of the road." She pointed over to the spot that she had marked on the gravel path. "Once we're in position, I'll tell you when you can start pedalling. Once you start, I'll be pushing from behind the whole time, holding you steady and ensuring you won't fall. Once we get to the end of the road, you'll pull the brakes to stop the bike, and ta-da! You will have officially ridden a bike!"

Amity felt like Luz definitely made that sound way too simple, and it showed on her face. Luz moved a bit closer to her, still supporting the bike, and put her hand on top of Amity's.

"Hey," she said gently. "If it makes you that nervous, you don't have to do this. We can try another day, or even never, if you really don't want to. I don't wanna force you into learning to ride a bike just because you couldn't resist my charming smile." Amity blushed at that. "No, it's fine," she replied. "I just... don't really understand how I'm not supposed to fall, but if you say it works, I trust you." She shot a smile at Luz, who returned it and moved back to support the rear of the bike.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Luz pushed the bike over to the starting point. She started to count down, acting like it was a rocket launch. Amity smiled.

"...Three, two, one, go!"

Amity started pedalling while Luz held onto the back of the bike. Gently at first, but then faster when she remembered the human told her that the faster you go, the more balance you have.

"Still here, Amity! Keep going!"

Amity kept at it, now riding at a steady speed.

"You're doing great! You're a natural!"

Luz sounded oddly far away.

"Don't look back! You got this!"

Amity looked back. Just a glance, for just a second. Luz was standing 20 feet away, (obviously) not holding onto the back of the bike anymore.

"Luz!" Amity looked forward again, starting to panic. "Why'd you let go!?"

"My mom did this when I rode my bike for the first time too! That's how I learned!"

"You never said you'd let go!" Amity was overwhelmed. There were too many things happening at the same time. 

"Amity, look out!" She heard Luz shout a warning and was snapped back to reality. The gravel road was coming to an end, the big trees and the bushes quickly approaching signalling that it was time for her to brake. She squeezed the brake on her right hand. Nothing. She did the same with the left. Also nothing. 

"The brakes aren't working!!" she yelled, panicking even more. "What do I do!?"

"Use your feet!" Luz yelled back. "Slow the bike down by planting your feet on the ground and then try to turn around!"

Amity slammed her sneaker-clad feet firmly on the ground, immediately noticing that the bike was slowing down. Before she could turn, however, she face-planted straight into a bush.

"Amity!" Luz yelled, running over. "Are you okay?" She asked, voice filled with concern.

"I'm- I'm fine, I think." Amity stood up slowly, making sure she could stand steady on her feet. As soon as she got out of the bush she'd crashed into, she was hug-attacked by Luz, who then gave her a once-over, making sure no bones were broken. She then spoke, voice filled with guilt.

"I'm so sorry I let go! I thought that, since I learned how to ride a bike when my mom let go of it while I was riding, I could teach you like that too. I shouldn't have done that without warning you first. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I didn't even know the brakes didn't work! I'm so sorry Amity, I-"

"Hey, hey." Amity interrupted the human, who she could tell was about to go on a tangent trying to apologize. The green-haired witch grabbed Luz' hand. "It's okay. I didn't get hurt, and I actually did have fun before I realized I was riding on my own." She hugged Luz, the other girl holding onto her tightly. "I still want you to teach me how to ride this thing, even if it's kind of terrifying."

"Really?" the girl asked, a grin forming on her lips.

"Yes, really, you dork." Amity smiled back at her. "Just warn me before you let go. And let's get those brakes fixed first, so I don't have to face-plant into a bush every time I want to stop."

"This is gonna be so fun!" Luz planted a kiss on Amity's cheek, and then pulled her over to try and get the bike out of the bushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first time writing a fic in a long time, and my first time contributing to the TOH fandom! I love my children Amity and Luz sm, and Lumity is such a friggin adorable ship,,,,, I can't get over it. I've been hyperfixating on this show for over a week, and will probably continue to hyperfixate.
> 
> My friend (@sapphicccat on twitter) is gonna draw a piece based on this fic, so go follow her for when she posts it! I'll also attach it to the fic ofc, but seriously go follow her she's hilarious and a great person and artist. Follow me on twitter too (@gromluz), I'm funny sometimes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little One Shot, and I'll definitely write more for the TOH fandom in the future :D
> 
> Edit: my friend posted the illustration! I added it onto the fic itself, but if you want to see it in better quality, here's a link: https://twitter.com/sapphicccat/status/1295022667683319810


End file.
